Lucy's Hidden Power
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She is determined to get stronger. Hot guy OC you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makorov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger,add a new character in and romance oh and also drama and you get a perfect story. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Lucy's POV

It has been four months. Four months that I have been ignored by majority of the guild. Four months that I have spent doing only solo missions. Four months of pure emotional torture. Four months after Lisanna came back.

I do not have anything against Lisanna but something is off about her to me. I want to get to know her and be included in their conversations. I want to talk to Erza and Natsu again. I can't.

I slouch over the bar counter and hit my head against the hard wood. I mumble "ow" almost silently. Mira swiftly sets down a strawberry shake in front of me. She then leans on the hard surface and asks me a very heartbreaking question. "So why have I not seen you guys go on a mission together?" Mira asks sweetly. I groan and hold back tears. "I don't know I guess we do not have the time for each other,"I reply. I see Mira look over my shoulder and I hear someone approaching. I turn carelessly around to find Natsu staring down on me with his childish toothy grin plastered to his hansome face. "Hey N-Natsu" I stutter. I mentally cursed myself for not speaking clearly. He hasn't spoke to me in four months and I already screw it up. " Hey Luce, I was wondering if Lisanna could take your place on the team. You are weak and you use your spirits as your sheild. Lisanna is much more strong. You are a burden to the team anyway so actually you are off the team." He said with that stupid grin still on his face. I don't know whether to be sad or angry he insulted me through my spirits. I slapped him as hard as I could making him fly through the guild I simply ignored the tears streaming down my face.

I ran out of the guild hearing other members scream horrible and foul names torward me. My vision blurred and I couldn't see a thing. Next thing I knew I was in the canal's water flailing my arms and legs about. I felt strong, and firm arms pull me up a second before I slipped into unconsciousness.

Gray's POV

I could not believe my ears. The ash brain just kicked Lucy off the team and Erza agreed whole-heartedly. I took everything I had to not get up and knock Natsu out. He did not consult me in the slightest bit. I saw a sly smirk on Lisanna's face. I understand that she is madly in love with Natsu but she went too far when she coaxed Natsu to discard Lucy like she was nothing. I ran out of the guild and sprinted to Lucy's apartment.

I saw a tall, muscular guy holding a certain blonde celestial mage close to his chest heading to the forest. He looked about my age so I launched myself at him without hesitation. "Ice-Make Lance"I screamed and shot my magic straight at him. He didn't flinch, but he didn't move with a wave of his hand my ice fizzled to nothingness and I was shot into a very large tree. I tried my hardest to get up but I could not move. I felt searing pain shoot up throughout my body. I lied there limp and pale, then everything went dark.

Author's Note: Hey Minna, so R&R please. I will try and upload often. I am still faily new to so go easy on me. Hope I entertained you please please please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makorov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger,add a new character in and romance oh and also drama and you get a perfect story. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

? POV

"Kei...Kei...KEIIIIIII!," was all I heard.I turned around to see my 4 year old brother."Juro, calm down I'm two feet away from you," I scolded.

Kei's POV

Juro whined, stomping childishly. I chuckled at his antics.

We continued to walk the streets of Magnolia looking for the famous guild Fairy Tail. Juro was jumping up and down to join. We were walking and I stopped Juro from his excited ramblings. I smelled tears. As soon as I recognized the sent I saw a blonde teenager trudging along the edge of the canal crying. I yelled "Be careful" but as soon as the words left my lip she fell in. I could feel magic energy being used behind me, meaning Juro has turned invisible. I ran torwards the blonde teen at full speed. I must have gotten there a little late because I felt her body go limp in my arms.

I ran to the forest and found a clearing. I held the surprisingly light girl close to my chest. I heard a shout "Ice-Make: Lance" I turned to see a man holding a weapon made of ice ready to throw it at me. I watched it come torwards me. I flicked my wrist and a gust of hot wind shattered it. I watched the teenager being flung into a tree. I proceeded to bring the girl in my arms to the clearing in the forest. There I could help her with my magic. I don't want to risk showing others my magic. I lied her body down on a patch of grass and noticed Juro was visible again. Worry clear in his eyes.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to see two bright blue eyes. I blinked a couple times and saw a little boy lean back into an older boys lap. The blue eyes belonged to a small boy who looked about 4 years old. The small boy was smiling widely. He had brown-ish blonde hair that was rather straight. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans and sneakers. Next was him was a teenage boy maybe a year or two years older than me. He had the brightest and deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. He also had dark brown hair like Natsu's combined with Gray's. He was absolutely goregeous! I could see a well defined body under his blue baseball tee. He had black male-skinny jeans and blue converse. He also had a scarlet blush on his face and was looking any where besides me. Then it hit me...I had a white top on and it stopped a couple inches above my belly button.

I yelped and tried my hardest to cover my chest. The young boy looked at me curiously then turned to the older boy who was rubbing the back of his neck with a still very noticable blush on his face.

Kei's POV

The teenage girl opened her eyes to see Juro over her I tapped him and he leaned back onto me. As soon as she sat up my face started to heat up. She had golden blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had big chocolate brown eyes and a small nose. She also had full pink lips. She was very beautiful, prettier than any person I have ever seen. My blush soon turned a deeper shade of red (if possible) when I saw her shirt. It was wet and white, let's just say her chest was bigger than average. She seemed to notice my gaze and let out a yelp and cover what ever she could with her slim arms, which wasn't much.

I looked at Juro and he reached out his hand to her. He shook her hand and told her his name. Her eyes lit up when she smiled making her 10x prettier. She looked at him with gentle eyes and replied "Hi Juro, my name is Lucy."

She then looked at me and smiled a little. I reached out my hand to her and she took it. I was surprised at how soft it was. I guess I was holding her hand for a while longer than I should have because she giggled at me. I looked up at her and told her my name. "Hello, my name is Lucy. Thank you for helping me I...a...was a little out of it. Sorry that you had to get all wet because of me" She apologized. I chuckled a bit and replied, "No problem, I did get to see you wet as well," I said this teasingly. Lucy's cheeks lit up a bright red and she once again tried to cover her chest.

She got up and bent down to Juro's level. "So where were you guys heading I could probably get you there," She smiled. Juro jumped up excitedly and nearly screamed "Fairy Tail! We are going to join. We are going to be mages there!" I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes but that soon disappeared when she lightly giggled at him. "Well come on then,I can get you there.I'm a mage there you know. But, no one is going to be at the guild so there is really no point to go until tomarrow," then she stopped and looked at us curiously, "Where are you guys staying?" She asked. I rubbed my neck and sighed. " We were planning on sleeping at the guild," Juro chimed in. Lucy gasped almost silently. "No you are not. You two are spending the night at my house until you get a real place to stay. It will be my thank you to you." She replied happily.

~~~~~~Time Skip (At Lucy's apartment)~~~~~~

We all walked up to her door. She unlocked the door and Juro galloped in. I sweatdropped at his actions. Lucy only giggled.

~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~

Juro was fast asleep on Lucy's bed. Lucy and I were on a blanket on the floor. We had pillows behind us supporting our backs. We were talking about ourselves and got to know eachother. Before long she was fast asleep on my shoulder. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks but before I could act on that, I was lying on my back with Lucy sleeping on my chest.

Lucy's POV

I awoke to strong arms wrapped around my waist. My body was pressed against Kei's body. He seemed like he was still asleep so I ignored the blush and lied down again, enjoying the warmth of his body and not minding how close our faces were (considering their bodies are like pressed up to one another, like no gaps at all)

Kei's POV

I saw her stir in her sleep, meaning that she would soon wake up. Liking how I was holding on to her and how she was pressed against me (thinking that with a blush). I saw her open her eyes and I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt her tense in my arms and kind of pulled away gently, then she relaxed and cuddled up to me. I opened my eyes and saw her facing me with her chest pressed against mine and her eyes closed with soft breathing. I soon closed my eyes and slipped off into sleep next to Lucy.

Author's Note: So this was a lot longer than I ususally do. So poll up who should Lucy end up with? Should she end up with Gray, Rogue, or Kei? Thank you for your reviews! I enjoy reading them. I just had to add a Kei X Lucy moment. OMG I thought that was super cuteeeeee! Okay whateva. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makorov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Juro's POV

I woke up to a overwhelming heat. I my eyes shot open and saw a giant ball of grey and black fur. I remembered that star shaped grey fur. "Ryuu,"I shouted. I hugged the weird cat like creature that is the only one left of it's specie. I woke up Kei and Lucy at the same time a shouted. I saw that their faces were a bright shade of red but quickly ignored that and returned to hugging the life out of Ryuu.

Kei's POV

I heard Juro shout, I jolted awake at his scream. I felt Lucy jump in my arms as well. Wait Lucy...in my arms. My face turned a crimson color in a matter of seconds, as did Lucy's. I felt her squirm out of my grasp. I reluctantly let go with a small frown of dissapointment. I glared at Juro for interupting the time I was holding Lucy. My glare softened when I saw the black ball of fur in Juro's arms. I slowly got up from my recent position and held a hand out for Lucy. She grabbed my hand and I hoisted her up, although it didn't take much to do that. I looked back at Juro seeing that the cat like creature, named Ryuu, was a couple inches away from Juro sitting like a dog. Their was a faint glow that surrounded the cat and Ryuu turned into his human form. He got up from his sitting position on Lucy's bed and made his way torwards her.

"You with a pretty girl doesn't make sense," Ryuu scoffed at me while kissing Lucy's hand. She giggled when she saw the annoyed look on my face.

I relaxed when I saw her smile and replied, "So what brings you here Ryuu" I said with no interest.

"Well I felt that you met a possible discipal, a very beautiful one at that,"He answered while winking at Lucy.

She smiled warmly and turned to me with a slightly confused look. "Discipal," She questioned.

"Well you see Lucy, Ryuu is the elemental dragon. He has yet to find a person capable of learning the magic." I told her. She looked at Ryuu with adoration in her eyes. Then it dawned on her. "Wait you think that I am capable of being a elemental dragon slayer," she asked.

"Of course but here is the thing, you would be very powerful you may even surpass the dark mage Zeref if you train properly. It is not possible to be a different generation of the elemental dragon slayer meaning that you would be the only one holding the power. I can't seem to find the ideal person for this job though. I really wish I found Lucy Heartfilia, but her remains are unknown. Due to the fact that you are not her you may die training." Ryuu said as if he has said it a million times before.

Lucy stared at him in complete shock. "I-I'm L-Lucy H-H-Heartfilia" she stuttered badly. Ryuu looked surprised as well he jumped up on the air flipping out."I found her, I found her, yes I found the perfect dragon slayer." He said excitedly.

~~~Time Skip~~~ (After Ryuu calmed down and Lucy agreed to become the elemental dragon slayer, I am too lazy sorry)

Normal POV

Ryuu finished explaining that Lucy had to go to the dragon realm to train. There she could do it faster and would become stronger. Lucy learned that a 12 hours in Earthland was a 1 day in the dragon realm. She would age the same as she would on Earthland. So Lucy was off to get her guild mark off.

Makorov's POV

I saw my dear child walk into the guild with a lot of sorrow and happiness mixed together on the lacrima. She knocked on my door. "Come in child," I said aloud. Lucy came in and sat herself down in one of the chairs she then broke into a sob. "Lucy my dear, what is wrong?" I asked. "Master I would like to quit the quild," She said after she calmed down a little.(Okay I know that Juro and Kei were going to join but after hearing Lucy's story they agreed to train together and come back stronger and join then)"But why child I asked swallowing the urge to cry a bit."Master I am weak and I need to become stronger, and I have been ignored just to be kicked out of my team," After hearing this my body shook with anger and sadness. "I f this is what you wish I shall but promise to come back to us," I told her sternly yet sadly. Lucy smiled and wiped a stray tear away from her face and nodded. I waved my hands over her guild mark so she could restart if she wished. The pink insignia vanished in a flash." Master thank you for taking me in. Please don't tell a soul that I left please Master," She pleaded. She gave me eight letters each with a different name being those of Wendy,Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Charla, Happy, and Pantherlily. I let a tear fall and she hugged me. "Master give those to them if they ask where I am. Oh and also tell them to keep quiet about me leaving, okay" She told me with tears streaming down the sides of her pretty face. She left with a sorrowful but sweet goodbye.

Kei's POV

I saw Lucy come out of the guild she sighed and smiled up at the sign. "I will miss you Fairy Tail." She sighed. Then we took off with Ryuu.

~~~Time Skip~~~ (In a large clearing in the forest)

"So Kei, what is your magic?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I'm a Earth Dragon Slayer," I answered nonchalantly. Lucy gasped,"Kei why didn't you tell me,"She slapped me lightly,"That is so cool" She told me smiling widely. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I turned my head to the side to hide my bright red blush. "You never asked,"I mumbled back.

"So you guys ready to get to the dragon realm?"Ryuu asked. "Yeah,"Lucy jumped up excited. Ryuu chuckled. "Well okay then,"He laughed. He glowed a bright white and gold color. When the light died down, the spot Ryuu was, was replaced by a giant black, white, and grey dragon."Show off,"I growled. Lucy stared at him awe-stricken. I ran to the place Juro was sitting and scooped him up and sat him on Ryuu's large back. I jumped on his back as well. I looked down at Lucy who was staring up at me. I put my hand out for her. She blushed a pink-ish color and hesitantly grappede my hand. I lifted her up easily. I sat her in my lap, the blush that adorned her face stayed there. Juro lied on her lap sleeping all ready. Lucy leaned back on me resting her head on my chest. I blushed deeply, but I wrapped my arms around her any way and layed my head on her head.

I watched the ground grow farther and farther. Soon we were in the dragon realm and admired the place. It had several different dragons flying around and several different lands made for a specific dragons. We landed in the center of it all. We saw different paths each leading to a different biome. "Okay, Lucy follow me I'll lead you to the dragon castle. There you will meet all the dragons that will help you train. I will teach the basics of each element and I will also teach you some celestial and star magic. The other dragons will teach you all the know about their element." Ryuu told Lucy. "So shall we get started." Ryuu asked enthuisiasticaly.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it R&R! Poll up go vote for who Lucy should end up with Gray, we'll get into GraLu in later chapters, Rogue, we will meet him when some events spring up okay, or Kei, we have a major KeiXLucy right now because of the involvement in Lucy's life he has at the moment. So vote!

The results so far are...

Kei: 4 VOTES

Rogue: 4 VOTES

Gray: 1 VOTE

Where are my GraLu fans people? So Kei and Rogue are tied. It will be mainly KeiXLucy until Rogue runs into them. So wait for that. I might close the poll 3 chapters after Rogue is introduced into the story. I also have a question. Review or PM your opinion.

So my question is... Should I skip over the training of Lucy or should I go into full detail, or should I do it vaguely and mention some of Lucy's training in flashbacks? Answer please.

The sooner the question is answered the sooner I update. I might just update tomorrow if time allows. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting as well. Love y'alls reviews keep 'em up for meh.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Quick Author's Note: I decided that I will breifly explain Lucy's training and changes in a flashback type thingy okay! Hope it is understandable. On teh deh storay!

Lucy's POV

The wind blew my butt length blonde hair to the side as a stood in front of the guild building. I can still remember the day I left, and started training.

~Flashback-Dragon Realm~

The first year of my training started with fire dragon slayer magic. Being around Natsu made this a whole lot easier to learn. It actually only took me half of the year to master it. I learned every spell Igneel knew and could perform. I easily surpassed him after that 6 month span of time. The other half of the year I spent doing water dragon slayer magic which was a considerable amount harder because of the lack of familiarity. I soon mastered that as well achieving the same thing I did once before. I spent the next 9 years learning sky, light, shadow, ice, lightning, poison, earth, void (which is sort of like a power that is made up of pure energy and is kind of like the heavenly bodies magic. Sorry not the best with explaining!), animal dragon slayer magic. I learned from every dragon in the dragon realm. The hardest was training with Ryuu.

He had me summon all of my celestial spirits at one time, he also made me learn aero and taught me how to summon a dragon's human form if needed. I learned a lot of magic that was just for fun like time arc and invisibility.

Lastly I had to learn hand to hand combat and martial arts. I could now take Erza with out my magic and only my bare hands. (She can't do take over magic, ice-make, requip, card, or whatever Evergreen uses because then it would be completely unfair XD, she basically can only do some other magics but is trained in all dragon slayer magic.)

~End of Flashback~

I now wear simple crop tops with short skirts and combat boots. My hair is a little brighter from light and lightning magic and curled at the ends because of my sky/wind magic. I have the same cheerful attitude but I am a little bit more strict (Thanks to Grandeen). The tips of my hair are dyed with magic and changes it's color relating to the magic being used. I also have 12 bracelets on my wrist each a different color being my restrictors. When I walk into the guild I would seem to be only a little bit stronger than I was before as if I gained another zodiac key. I looked over to Kei and he smiled warmly at me, I smiled back and grabbed his arm and pulled him to me.

"Kei, do you think they will remember me it as been five years?" I asked.(Remember 10 years in the Dragon Realm is 5 years in Earthland.) He shrugged and pushed me through the guild doors ignoring my empty threats and thrashing around. I stood there with everyones eyes on me, I figeted a little a slowly cowarded behide Kei.

Gray's POV

Over the past 5 years that Lucy has been gone a lot has changed for the most part. Levy and Gajeel got together as did Juvia and Lyon, I quit Team Natsu so did Wendy. Mirajane seemed a little bit more down and Cana did not drink as many barrels of beer. Levy seemed to be teary eyed everytime the guild door opened to show another member other than Lucy. The exceeds stayed a little bit quieter and Happy was hanging around our group instead of Natsu's.

Mirajane gave me a worried look and I only just realized that I was caught in deep thought again. She handed me some shredded flavored ice and looked at the guild's doors. I followed her gaze to the doors and heard muffled voices and then a girl around my age was shoved through the doors followed by a lean, muscular guy probably the same age as me, wearing a confident smirk on his face. The girl yelped quietly and slid behind the boy. He chuckled and pushed her torwards the front of the guild. She then took a deep breath and seemed to regain her composure. She started to walk towards Master's office to be stopped by Natsu.

Lucy's POV

" What the heck do you think you are doing. What buisness to you have with OUR Master." an all too familiar voice shouted at me. I paused,"None that concerns you, Salamander,"I spat with a disgusted look on my face without turning toward him. I continued to walk up the steps to Master's office.

I swung open the door and slammed it shut locking myself inside. I sealed the door with a little rune magic I learned, to keep listening ears away. Master looked up at me. "I'm back Master,"I told him. "Who are, I may ask?" He questioned me. "You don't remember me Master," I asked with a pretend sob. "It's me, Lucy" I told him, with my brilliant eyes widened"Lucy my dear child, you are back! Yatta!"He practically yelled."But, you seem to have gotten a little stronger" He mumbled almost silently but I heard due to my dragon senses. "Oh, but you are wrong"I told him. I told him about all of my new magic and showed him my 12 restrictors.(I hope I am spelling that right. Gomen just in case.)His eyes grew rather big at the end of my strength story.

"Yatta, you are like 9 dragon slayers in one! YATTA YATTA YATTA" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I giggled at his actions. "Master don't tell anyone that I am Lucy yet I want them to be surprised and tell them I am an animal dragon slayer for now" I told the old man. He simply waved me off with stars in his eyes mumbling things like"There is no way we can lose in any battle, We are the strongest guild known to man" I sweatdropped but none the less was happy knowing that he was excited about my return. I also told him that Kei and Juro wanted to join as well and I was given permission to have them join along side me.(I keep on forgetting about Juro. WOOPS. poooooorrrrrr babbbbyyyyy!)

Normal POV

Makarov brought Lucy out of his office with a huge grin that no one has seen in 5 years."We party for the 3 new powerful mages that have joined us" he screamed. The guild cheered. I ran to Kei and Juro and hugged them tightly. I dragged them to Mirajane. Who had a guild mark stamp in her hands a fake smile on her face. I frowned at that. "Mira what's wrong?"I asked. She sighed, "Nothing, I just miss an old guild member who quit 5 years ago is all." She replied sadly. I hugged her and whispered"Meet me at the Sakura tree tonight at 6:00 okay?"in her ear. She nodded and stamped Juro and Kei on the back as that was where they wanted it. I sighed and pointed to my shoulder and she stamped it as well. It shimmered and turned a sparkly orange brown color, sort of like the color of a fox. She raised a brow. "I never seen it do that before. I stamped it black."She muttered.

Lucy's POV (I got kinda confused from the Normal POV so bare with me)

"Hey weakling, come here." I heard Natsu yell at me with Lisanna finishing his command. I saw Mira's face contort into anger and disbelief at her younger sisters behavior. I shrugged and walked over to them. I sat down and propped my feet on the table relaxing a bit ignoring their annoyed expressions. "How do you know I'm a weakling " I asked. "Simple, you are only emitting little magic energy,"Natsu replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world."I could say the same for you. You pose no threat towards me, neither does titania."I told him nonchalantly. He stared at me baffled. I giggled a bit and opened my eyes and stared at him back with a evil glint in my eyes. "Good luck winning, I heard many things about you and Erza, I could probably beat both of you with my eyes closed and using no magical energy at all"I smirked. I took my things down and heaved a sigh, "Great talking with ya, lizard boy,"I laughed along with Gray, who overheard. His eye twitched at my statement. Then Lisanna just had to get up and run her mouth.( sorry that Lisanna is a real ~~~~~ in this story it is just that way to make Lucy want to become stronger)

"Please, you couldn't take Wendy in a fight," She chuckled not knowing my strong sisterly bond with Wendy, because I look really different now. In a split second I held my sword to her throat, letting the cold metal do it's part in the threat. Lisanna laughed again but I stopped her short." Wendy is far better than the likes of you and half of this guild as a child, so don't go throwing her name out as if she is weak. I can assure you she is NOT." I shouted at her through gritted teeth, pressing the sharp blade dangerously close to piercing the skin.

I felt a strong tug of my hair. I glared at Lisanna again and turned to see Natsu. "Don't talk to MY Lisanna like that" He shouted at me. He delivered a flaming fist to my face. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I was hunched over. I was crying, but not from pain or betrayal. No I was laughing hysterically, it was funny how he just jumped into a fight and based it on the magic energy I was emiiting. I sighed in relief and content." So I get to battle the Salamander today as well,""Count me in," I giggled. By now everyone was staring at me with unbelief and fear. I just took a punch to my fist from one of the strongest of the guild and laughed and wanted to fight. I nodded to Master motioning to my bracelets and he shook his head no. I pouted but ran outside happy to spar no less.

Natsu and I were in front of one another awaiting the battle. I noted how everyone bet on Natsu winning besides Master. Master seemed to be jumping with joy about the fact that he was just about to gain so much money.

Master shouted"Go!" with joy. i smirked, and let Natsu come at me. I called all of the nearby animals to help me in battle.(Even though she does not need it at all) The wolves, and bears magically transformed into one huge beast.

Natsu was in the air being carried by two falcon like birds. He looked like he was about to throw up a motioned for the birds to spin him around and they did. I giggled and watch at the pathetic dragon slayer trying to keep the puke down. The wolf-bear creature watched in amusement as well. The guild facepalmed at Natsu's state. "Hey, stop toying with the boy, you have been doin' that for the whole ten minutes"Master screamed getting a little aggitated that I did not earn him his money yet. "Gomen Master" I replied. The guild all made a gasp like sound at the fact that I was only toying with him.

I muttered something under my breath and the wolves, bears, and the two birds ran off. Natsu was on the ground moaning. I pick him up and healed him secretly,"Hey don't lose that easily,"I told him annoyed. He sweatdropped at me but flames ingulfed his body soon after. I rolled my eyes. I jumped over him with a flip. I was now behide him. I punched the top of his head hard. He collapsed in ten seconds flat. "Master I wanna fight Erza nowwwww,"I requested obviously bored. The guild was frightened at how fast I took him down with out magic. I giggled and walked up to Erza. "Master, I am sorry that I made you wait for your money. I only wanted to play with him for a bit."I apoligized quickly continuing along the path to Erza.

Erza's POV

She is rather strong. She took Natsu down in moments. I could tell that she was not even trying with her magic only making me wonder how strong is she, really? She looked at me and apolagized to master, confirming my thoughts, she was only playing with him. Yet she knew he had an extremely bad case of motion sickness. "So The Great Titania, do you accept my request?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head no. "I have other things to do at the moment, maybe later."I replied. She pouted,"Oh all right," She spoke childishly. I could tell that she is really a sweet, kind, caring girl from her tone of voice and the way she stood up for Wendy without hesitation. I expect a lot out of this girl. Let's just see what she will do in the future. I thought all those things, as I walked back into the empty guild.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope soooooo. PLEASE REVIEW!  
So here is the poll results so far...

Kei-9

Rogue-4

Gray-2

So I might skip the time to when Lucy and Mira meet up then skip to other events. Those events can either be Grand Magic Games or Lucy's first mission back. Vote in the reviews!

P.S. both events will end up with Lucy bumping into a person but the mission would probably be less predictable and have a longer chapter.

SOOOOOO REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND OR MONDAY AS WELL!

Guys! 1,139 views totaled from last chapter! THAT'S CRAZY! Thank you for reading I think it gets better each time I write. I am use to writing after each chapter giving me an advantage for the next chapter. Thank you! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Danke! Grazi! Obrigado! Takk! Xie xie! Toda! Kamsa hamnida! Sorry I'm rambling. Thank you sooooooo much hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting!

Thank you...

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, ROLU LALU LOLU, Shugo Fairy 4eva, rolulover4ever, and the guests**!

Did I spell your names right?, they're quite interesting XD! Hopefully I have all y'all that reviewed now on tah de storay.

Kei's POV

I saw Juro running up to me panting alot. "KEI! *pant pant* Wendy and Charla *pant pant* invited me to be on their team!"He told me excitedly. "May I accept?"He asked sweetly.

"Haha, sure go ahead, but we may not see each other much." I chuckled sadly at his change of expression. Juro pouted,"I didn't think about that. Hopefully I can learn new moves and beat the next time we see each other,"He yelled pumping his fist in the air. "I laughed under my breath as he ran away back to Wendy's table.

"So he is already on a team huh," Lucy sighed coming towards my spot at the bar. "Yeah, with Wendy and Charla," I told her sadly. "Well hey on the bright side he is getting along with others, oh, and we can form a team," She smiled at me, that heart melting smile. "Y-Yeah,"I stuttered out, cursing myself inwardly. I turned to hide my blush.

"Kei, we should go on a mission,"She shouted while running to the request board. I got up and went to where Lucy was at a slow pace.

Normal POV

Lucy turned to her right where Kei was standing looking at the board. "Hey look at this," Lucy nudged him with her shoulder gaining his attention. "They want us to go capture a couple bandits that are terrorizing a small village. It says that they might use magic and the reward is 17,000 JEWELS" She stated excitedly, shouting out the last part. Lucy grabbed Kei's arms and dragged him to Mira. Lucy slammed down the paper in front of Mira ( Mira now knows that she is Lucy because of their meeting at the Sakura tree, I'm too lazy, I just skipped it)

"Mira, we are going on this job,"Lucy told her. "But, it is rather hard for Kei's first mission, and you may not be able to handle this,"Mira told her, concern laced into her voice. "Mira, we'll be fine,"Lucy snorted. "Are you sure, Gray could help you tw-""No we're fine, bye Mira," Lucy interrupted running out of the guild with the request and Kei in hand.

~Time Skip~

Kei's POV

I watched as the scenery went by in an amazing speed. We now sat in a train heading towards the village in the request. Lucy sat across from me. She held her journal in her hands looking down. Her hair swayed with the movement of the train. Strands of hair on the left side of her face were behind her ear. Hair on the right side flowed freely in the air. I smiled at her gently as her face crumpled in frustration.

Lucy looked up at me over her joural to see me staring at her with fondess. Her face instantly turned red and she tried to hide herself. I felt the heat rush to my face along with pink specks of color on my cheeks. I pulled the book down to view her blushing appearence. I cupped her face and saw her close her eyes and lean in with an even deeper shade of red splayed along her face. I closed my eyes and began to lean in closer and closer. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage seemingly trying to excape, the reddening of my face looking as though I was about to explode, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around to their own little dance.

*_SCREECH_* Lucy and I lept apart as the train lurched to it's stop. I smiled akwardly at her and walked out of the small cabin. I held the door for Lucy and hid my eyes with my brown locks. "Ummmmm... so should we hed to the path to the village?"I asked breaking the akward silence. "What? No of course not!" She yelled with a confused look on her now usual calm face. "This town id known for it's delicious food Kei, you're crazy to think I'm going to pass this up!" She shouted running of to a small cafe/diner.

"Lucy, wait up I'm coming,"I yelled after her turning the corner that she did seconds ago.

Rogue's POV (Finally)

"Gomen, I wasn't looking," the female who just ran into me apologized. She was bent over brushing off all the dirt from the ground from her short skirt. She also tugged her top that stopped an inch above her belly button down a little. She then looked up at me with big beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to make you fall," I apologized with an expressionless face. She sweatdropped, "eeeh," She questioned pulling on my cheeks. She pulled upwards to make a smile and down to form a frown. I blushed slightly as she got nearer. She giggled and step back. "You never change Rogue-san,""What?"I asked confused that she knew my name. "Lucy, wait up I'm coming," was shouted not too far away gaining out attention. "Sorry Rogue-san, thats my cue," She waved and ran off to the teenager who called out to her. "Is that really Lucy, she seems a bit stronger, she smells sort of like dragons, and she isn't with Natsu-kun" I thought to myself. She smiled and waved. "Bye, Rogue-san" She called out. I blushed at her angelic voice and mesmerising features. "Wait, what happened to the 'no emotions' Rogue," I groaned inwardly at my actions.

Author's Note: This was a short chapter sorry!

Gomen-Sorry

So Rogue was introduced! Exciting! Rogue seems to behave differently to Lucy's looks and cheerful attidude. Kawaii!

Review what you think should happen next. 'Till Next time...

XxX12KeysXxX


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, rolulover4ever, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, and all the guests!**

Kei's POV

Lucy and I just finished our job. It was rather hard on my part though.

~Flashback~ (Normal POV)

Lucy and Kei began their journey after Lucy's little greeting. They walked along paths and trails throughout the city. Finally they stopped in front of the mayor's mansion.

"Who was that guy," Kei asked for the first time after Lucy and Rogues meeting. "Who? Oh, you mean Rogue-san?" Lucy asked innocently. "He is a mage in the guild Sabertooth, they are Fairy Tail's enemy. He uses shadow dragon slayer magic." Lucy told him humming a sweet tune short after. "Kei, we're here." Lucy announced when they reached the door step.

Kei simply scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucy giggled and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a young man with slick black hair and a fine suit. Lucy's eyes widened. "W-we are here to speak to the mayor about the request." Lucy told him. "Fairy Tail mages, well I am him." The young man responded. Lucy smiled warmly and nodded her head in understanding. Kei showed his guild mark as did Lucy. The man let them in.

After 30 minutes, Lucy and Kei got all the needed information. Lucy was jumping excitedly around, singing softly in a upbeat way. "Are you excited Kei?" Lucy asked. Kei simply grunted in response. "What?" Lucy asked, her cheery mood slowly fading away at Kei's tone." Sorry mister grumpy pants, are upset that we didn't get to kiss this morning, hmmmmm." Lucy teased, slightly pink in the face. "W-what d-do you m-mean," Kei badly stuttered turning a deep shade of red. Lucy giggled again, running ahead to the small village that the bandits terrorize. "Hey wait up," Kei yelled after her.

~Time skip~ At night (when the bandits come out)

Lucy makes a chair out of the earth. She sits down as well. "What the heck Lucy, I can sense them over there!"Kei whisper-shouted. Lucy shrugged and pointed to bushes. "Hey, I can see your legs you know," Lucy shouted over to the bushes. Four bandits pop out. Lucy lays back into her chair and giggles at the men's confused expressions. "Geez Lucy, you always do this," Kei sighed. "Hey I called dibs on fighting later, and you know that, I just make the process go by faster," Lucy told him.

The bandits smirk and each release magical energy. Lucy widens her eyes and starts to shake." M-mages?" She questioned, pretending to be scared, and doing a very good job at it. The bandits smirks widened and they went straight for Lucy. "KYAAAA!" Lucy yelped, on purpose. Kei sighed once again and smiled. He knew she was messing with them and would force him to fight for practice. Kei jumped in front of Lucy protectively. "Why don't you pick on someone stronger?"Kei shouted, sending balls of dirt and rocks straight at them. Lucy bit her lip at Kei's comment and tried to stay scared and fragile, for her role.

Kei ended up knocking out one and badly injuring the rest. He was covered with bruises and blood, while Lucy sat there watching him. Lucy stood up when all the bandits and Kei were panting hard bent over. Lucy put a hand on Kei's back and healed him. She also sat him down on her rock and grass chair.

Lucy walked up to the bandits. The leader stood up in triumph. "Finally we can take you out." The cocky leader told her through a smirk. Lucy laughed and put her hand out in front of her. She murmured some words under her breath and the wind picked up in speed. The bandits tried to shoot magic at her but failed miserably. Lucy giggled. She flicked her wrist and the bandits were flung to the ground. She tied them up in an anti-magic rope and hauled them to the prison.

~End Flashback~

"Lucy why did you just sit there and watch?" I questioned. (Kei's POV if you don't remember)

"I wanted you to practice, I thought that you should have knocked all of them out, but beggers can't be choosers," Lucy recited matter-of-factly. I chuckled. "I did defeat one, when it was 4 against one, I think that deserves a reward," I stated leaning my cheek closer to her face. "I defeated 3 when it was three against one, so what is your point Kei," She laughed. I smiled at her. "So then I guess you could get a reward too," I told her. "Wha-," Before she could finish, I swiftly stepped in front of her and forced her to stop walking or she would take both of us down, I cupped her cheeks and pulled her close. I closed my eyes and felt her lean in. I felt soft lips. I felt soft lips but, on my cheek. I opened my eyes and Lucy was blushing madly. "Kei, we are in public," Lucy told me. I chuckled. " Wait, hmmm, you wanted to kiss me, Kei?" Lucy asked wiggling her eyebrows with a sly grin.

I grunted and walked away,"So what if I did," I mumbled even though I know she can hear me. "I felt her grab onto my shoulders and twist me around."She smiled, oh so perfectly. She rested her hands on my shoulders and swayed her hips side to side, tilting her head with every movement. She sighed. "Kei, sometimes you don't know what you do to me," She said smiling once again. She leaned in. I felt pressure on my lips, sending electricity throughout my entire body. It felt as though they were on fire. Soon enough my face was burning up too. Realization dawned on me. Lucy just kissed me. I smiled and chuckled. Lucy just kissed me! I screamed that over and over in my head. I was as happy as I could be. I pecked Lucy on the lips, taking her by surprise, in seconds her face could rival with the mighty Erza's hair.

I smiled again and turned around and walked away with Lucy by my side. I resisted the urge to kiss her for hours on end. We made our way to the guild the smile never leaving either my or Lucy's face. The scarlet blush remained as well.

Author's Note:

OKAY! SO MAJOR KEIXLUCY! Don't worry, Rogue will show up again soon and he can still win Lucy's heart. All you have to do is vote in the poll. Speaking of the poll here are the results so far...

Kei-14

Rogue-5

Poor Gray-2

Well looks like Kei is winning. Don't need me to tell you that though. So please please please PLEASE REVIEW I love them. Also on another note, this story is in community.

I don't know about you but I think that is really cool!

Thank y'all for the support and the REVIEWS. It means a lot.

Til' Next Time...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, rolulover4ever, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, Shadow Panda and all the guests!**

Normal POV

Kei and Lucy entered the guild with prominent blushes adorned to their shy faces. Every guild member noticed, especially Mira. Most went back to what they were doing while Gray slumped down in his chair but greeted anyway. Mira's eyes twinkled dangerously. "So you mind telling me what was to happen on the mission?" Mira asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Nothin'" Lucy chirped a little to quickly. Kei groaned. "This girl over here," Kei motioned to Lucy without revealing her name,"Made me fight for about ten minutes straight with four bandits, while she sat in an earth chair watching me get wounded,"Kei groaned. "She got up and with the flick of her wrist made the remaining three go unconscious, and then barely healed me after,"Kei complained. Mira chuckled in a girly way. "I am a little worn out now, not to mention sore and stiff,"Kei remarked rubbing a this muscles.

"Oh that reminds me!" Mira paused and clasped her hands together,"Master has reserved four hotel rooms at the unisex hot springs!" "That sounds lovely," Lucy stated. "Who's going,"Kei asked rubbing circles on his shoulders. "Ummmm... It is to my understanding that Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and you," Mira answered rubbing her chin. "Oh and Levy, Juvia, Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel, and Lisanna, at another hot spring a couple miles away!" Mira informed the two.

"Ooooh, I got to go pack some stuff, I'm soooooo excited!" Lucy bounced up and down, running out the guild doors, straight to her apartment. Kei laughed, "Are you sure Natsu and Erza are ready to be up close to Lucy,"Kei whispered in her ear, so not even a dragon slayer could overhear."Well they do not know it is her, and Natsu changes when Lisanna is around,so with her away he should be is old self,"Mira spoke sadly. Kei hummed in response and followed after Lucy to her apartment. (Erza and Natsu are going to be nice, Don't worry it is only Natsu that wasn't)

~Time Skip~(After Lucy and Kei are done packing and hed back to the guild to pick up the others)

Kei's POV

"Kei, can you carry this for me?"Lucy asked sweetly in a innocent voice. "S-sure," I stuttered, grabbing her multi-colored suitcase from her grasp. She smiled and skipped along turning arounnd every so often to tease or encourage me.

"Thanks Kei,"Lucy thanked and pecked him on the cheek in gratitude. "No Problem, but don't you think I should get more," I smirked, and spoke in a low husky voice. She blushed a bright pink and looked down. (I think that Kei should tease and play around with her often) I held her chin and coaxed her look up at me. I smirk again and leaned in. Our foreheads were touching and I could feel her sweet breath heat my lips. I got closer and now our lips were a hair away. "But, if you don't thinl so then whatever," I told her making the small gap that was between us grow. I smirked again and walked away from her very flustered face. "Ya comin'?" I asked. I heard her soft footsteps grow close to me at a rapid pace. "Kei, that wasn't very nice," Lucy complained.

Lucy POV (This was long overdue)

Kei smirked at me once again, his smirk looked super hot. He presses his cheek against mine and whispered in my ear,"What? Did you want me to kiss you Lucy?"He asked in a deep, husky voice. I shivered as his warm breath hit my neck. I smiled, and blew in his ear softly. "So what if I did?" I purred in his ear, taking him by surprise. He backed up and turned his head to hide the noticeable blush that climbed to his face.

"Hmmmm, how do you like that,Kei?" I spoke and purred only his name. I giggled at his expression. "Hey look there is the guild," He pointed out and ran to it, obviously avoiding any more of my torture. I giggled again and followed in hot pursuit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummm... Erza?" Lucy sweatdropped. "We are only staying there for four days not four years,"Kei finished. Lucy elbowed him gently but in the right place for him to get the picture. "Kei that was not very nice," Lucy scolded.

As if right now the group going to the unisex hot springs were waiting on Natsu. Erza brought at least 70 outfits along with 10 swimsuits, and beach towels, for the resort that is nearby the springs. Gray held a small suitcase that was probably only half-filled with stuff. Lucy had a two suitcases strapped onto a mule that she summoned. Kei sneaked his stuff into Lucy's smaller suitcase, being empty handed right now. Natsu... well Natsu wasn't there yet causing the red head to grow furious. He was wasting precious hot spring and possible beach time.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Natsu shouted running like a madman to the group standing by the guild doors. Gray scoffed,"Could you be any more late flame-brain?" "What did you just call me Ice-princess?"Natsu threatened, clashing their foreheads together. "Are you two fighting?" The mighty Titania roared. The two in question looped their arms around each other acting buddy-buddy. This earned a sweet giggle from the blonde. "Shall we go now?" Lucy asked, really excited and jumpy. "Of course," replied Erza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Hot Springs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello how may I help the five of you?"the hotel's receptionest asked. "We have three reserved rooms, Fairy Tail,"Erza stated proudly. "Ah, Yes, here are your room keys ma'am,"The receptionest handed the keys to Erza. "Thank you,"Erza said and walked to the elevator the others following."Erza, who gets what room?"Kei asked politely. "Hmmm, Well there are three rooms, and I get one by myself,"Erza pondered. "One room has two beds, the other two have a large bed," Erza continued." Okay, I get room 314, Gray and Natsu get room 316, and you and Lucy get room 315," Erza declared tossing everyone their respective room key, right as the elevator door opened leaving no room for protest. "But Erza-a," Lucy tried but she was gone in her room.

"Kei, I-I think w-we should get to o-our r-room," Lucy told Kei blushing a bit."Um... Y-yeah,"Kei responded. They both went to room 315, ignoring the arguing between Natsu and Gray.

Lucy opened the room door. She walked in and her slight pink blush turned a brilliant red in seconds. Kei did the same. The room was rather large. It had a queen sized bed and a plasma TV hanging on the wall in front of it. It also had two chairs with a small table in between it, with a fuzzy white rug under them. It had a small kitchen with a double door fridge and stove.

"I can sleep in one of those chairs,"Kei requested. "N-no it is okay the bed is large enough f-for the t-two of u-us,"Lucy stuttered. "Are you sure?"Kei asked. Lucy nodded.

A knock on the door from Erza was heard. "Hey guys we are heading down to the hot springs now. There is a female and male spring," Erza informed us. "Okay we are coming,"Lucy shouted. "Ummm... I'll see you later Kei, I hope that your muscles relax after that mission,"Lucy giggled and left out the room with a pink towel.

Erza and Lucy bid their goodbyes to the males and slipped into the women changing room. "Erza, why don't you have a swimsuit?" Lucy asked. "This hot spring is meant to be enjoyed nude," Erza chuckled, and started to strip. "O-oh," Lucy stuttered, she started to strip as well. Lucy and Erza made their way out to the hot spring in their birthday suit. They slipped their feet in slowly and eased their way into the steaming water. "This feels amazing,"Lucy told her. Erza nodded. "Well, I need to use the restroom real fast,"Erza told her. Lucy nodded in response with her eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Boys Hot Spring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys are nude as well. "What do you think the girls are doing?"Natsu asked. "I don't know,"Kei replied. "Let's go find out," Natsu said, getting out of the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, the other guys did the same. Gray and Kei smirked.

The boys saw the tall fence that seperated the two genders."Natsu get on your hands and knees," Kei ordered. Natsu mumbled things under his breath and reluctantly got down. "Thank you," Kei said. Gray and Kei climbed onto Natsu's back and peered over the 's face turned 50 shades of red, (=== Get it) at the sight of Lucy's naked self. Kei's face did the same maybe even more. Without hesitation Kei launched himself over the fence. Lucy heard the noise of Kei's wet feet slapping the concrete. Her eyes shot open and she yelped a little bit. Not loud enough for Erza to hear though. Kei ran past her and grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it around her quickly pulling her out of the water.

Kei had one hand on her mouth and the other holding her and the towel up (the towel on her body covering what ever it could) "Ummm... Kei, your hand is on my ummm..."Lucy told him. "O-oh s-sorry," Kei told her even more red than before. Kei looked back to the fence he jumped over, and saw Natsu and Gray staring at Lucy with a crimson red blush on their faces. Kei glared at the two and forced the wooden fence to bend backward. The fence hit their faces and knocked them to the ground.

Kei stradled Lucy on the ground protecting her from any wondering eyes. Lucy had the pink towel just barely covering her girly parts while Kei had a white towel hanging loosely off his waist, showing off his well defined abs and muscles. Lucy thought several things when she looked at Kei's wet body. Kei's hair was damp and was slightly clinging to his forehead, and he had small water droplets run down his torso trailing along his body. While Lucy had rosy cheeks and wet but still wavy long hair spewed out from under her.

Lets just say if any one walked in on this they would get the wrong idea. That is exactly what Erza did. She came out fully clothed. "Sorry I think it is time to leave, and be sent to be-,"Erza stopped short when she realized that Lucy was not alone. "How dare you invade her personal space," Erza shouted with a threatening glare. She walked up to him and kicked him in the gut sending him flying over the fence. You could hear several groans, from the three boys, Kei most likely landed on Natsu and Gray. "Come on let's get you dressed," Erza requested. (Remember everyone still doesn't know it is Lucy, beside Mira, Master, Juro, and Kei, but Erza has tooken a liking to the blonde mage)

Lucy nodded and left with Erza to get dressed.

Author's Note:

My My this was a long chapter. So um... Kei X Lucy in this chapter, Man We NEED A SHIP NAME!

Review or PM a ship name for the two XD

POLL RESULTS

Kei- 15

Rogue-5

Gray-2

Well the poll will be closed in the next couple chapters, and I am thinking about setting up a cool mission, it is going to be a little bit more different, but it will allow RoLu moments.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Hope you liked it! I'll try to update more often!

'Til Next Time

- XxX12KeysXxX


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, Shadow Panda, Alice, Julijulgran,L.E.A.H437,13darksoulsand1madhater, Morning-Star57, rolulove4ever, OceanSorrowSong, akhan121, ( lol ) Someone,AnimeLuver778, animation art2000-2013, Coolanime14, and all the guests! That is a lot more reviewers than last time. XD! This is why I continue to write!**

**Any ways on teh de storay! ...**

Kei's POV

I walked back to the hotel room I shared. As I walked I rubbed at the bruises I got from the contact of Gray, Natsu, and the ground.

I made it to the hallway and stared at the room numbers. Well... I glared at Erza's, I "tsk"-ed at Natsu and Gray's, and I blushed when I looked at Lucy's and mine.

I sighed and stuck the room key in the slot and waited for a small beep and green light allowing me in. I opened the door in a swift movement. "Hey, I-I'm sorry for what happened at the hot spring,"I apologized. She looked up from her novel and smiled. "It's okay Kei, we should get some sleep. Erza said that we are either going to the resort nearby or the amusement pack a couple buildings down. " Lucy informed me. I nodded and looked at her, then the bed, then back to her. She blushed,"Oh yeah, I forgot," She murmered shyly. She got up from her position on the large bed and went into the bathroom, with her pajamas. I chuckled and got into my sleeping attire.(Hahaha not really, he is only in his boxers!) I climbed into the bed and turned on the TV.

I heard a creak from the door hinges and I redirected my attention from the TV to the bathroom door. Lucy came out brushing her long, wavy hair. She wore a pink top made seemingly out of silk with a bow in the center of her chest. The pink shirt had frills at the bottom and skinny straps at the top. The shirt stopped above her belly button. She wore matching bottoms. They were short-shorts and stopped right after her butt. It had frills at the bottom as well with a bow on her waistband. I blushed and quickly diverted my gaze to the sheets. I felt movement to my left. I looked to see Lucy climbing into the bed as I did before. She was bent over giving me a great "view", I once again looked away. She blushed a little, and covered herself with the sheets.( I'm saying sheets but it is the same as the typical comforter ) "Ummm... Kei, where is your shirt?" She asked timidly, blushing as deeper shade of red. I smirked and pointed to a small pile of clothes I wore already. She squeaked when she saw my pants there too. "Awwwwh, don't worry Luce, I won't do anything to ya," She nodded in response and layed further into the matress. She cluthed the sheets to her chest.

I heard her breathing slow and appear to be at a steadier pace. She had gone to sleep. I smiled at her slightly smiling figure and closed my eyes too. I felt the bed shift and I slowly opened my eyes back up. Lucy was really close to me. She scooted herself closer to the heat radiating off my body. I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around me and nudged her head into the crook of my neck. I fell asleep happily with Lucy close.(Horrible with details ugghhh, sowwy)

_Morning_

(May I remind you, or rather tell you, Lucy does not like when she is flirted with physically from a stranger *with the exception if it was a really I mean really hot guy*, you'll find out what I mean, she picked that up in the dragon realm she finds it really disrespectful and disgusting, simply a heads up XD)

Lucy's POV

I woke up with my head on Kei's shoulder, my body on Kei's strong torso, his arms tightly holding me up by the thighs, my arms wrapped around his figure, loosely placed on his muscular back.

I blushed and slowly tried to slide off. He groaned in his sleep and tightened his grip on my thighs pulling me closer. He rolled in his sleep, flipping the sheets off our bodies and pinning me down, hovering over me. I blushed again, and saw his eyes open slightly. "Morning beautiful," he sleepily said. I smiled at him, my cheeks settling to a rosy color. "You didn't think I was asleep did you?"He teased. I pouted, "You mean you put us in this position on purpose," I glared fighting back the urge to smile brightly at him."Mhhmm," He grinned proudly. I couldn't help it, I giggled. He smirked, "Shall we get ready?" He asked, climbing off reluctantly."Yes, we shall,"I replied taking his hand that he offered and bounced off the bed.

Normal POV

Lucy ran into the bathroom as fast as she could, making Kei whine. "Hey, I was going in there," he fussed. "I'll be out soon, make us some breakfast!" She hollered. So Kei slipped on some of his clothes that he brought and went into the small kitchen, with a determined look on his face.

Lucy stepped out of the shower and was hit full force by the smell of delicious food. Her mouth watered as she looked for her clothes. Lucy facepalmed herself. It struck her that she didn't get a outfit due to her immature ways. "Uggh,"She groaned and tightly wrapped the towel around her body, letting her damp hair stick to her neck and back. She slowly opened the bathroom door as quietly as possible and tiptoed to the room. She saw Kei's back in the kitchen as he flipped the pancakes expertly. She sighed relieved. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, and stared at Kei in horror. "He better not turn around," "Please don't turn around," Those were the thoughts that filled her head.

Kei turned around, skillet in hand and a pancake on a spatula in the other. He smiled brightly at her, (when he smiled his eyes closed) "Look Lu-," Kei stopped as he opened his eyes. He blushed a deep red and the pancake fell to the floor, no longer on the spatula. Lucy yelped, "Turn around, I'm grabbing my outfit!"She shrieked, only loud enough for Kei to get the message. "Right!" He turned staring at the microwave. He blushed a deeper red when he was Lucy's reflection in it, he saw the towel drop dangerously low as she leaned over and grabbed her clothes from her suitcase. He once again looked somewhere else, panting, trying to control his unsteady heartbeat.

Lucy soon locked herself in the bathroom and dressed herself, applying water-proof make up just in case. She had light pink lipstick, and mascara, that's it. She wore a white top that stopped 2 inches under her bra line, along with a light blue short skirt that stopped a little above her butt, just a centimeter. She also was wearing white glittery flip-flops. (I really don't like explaining clothes sorry, you get the picture right?) She skipped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She leaned over Kei's shoulder. Her jaw dropped. "Kei you made this?" She questioned. "Yep, and you get to have some," He chuckled and set the plates of food down on the table between the two chairs. Lucy, obviously excited, squealed and quickly sat down. Kei not once in the short period of time was not able to see her outfit at all. He was more focused on the food and Lucy's facial expressions, because of very recent events.

Lucy and Kei finished their meal when Erza came through the door into their room nonchalantly." We are going to the amusement park, it has roller coasters and a water park,"Erza informed. "Okay, but how did yo-,"Erza left cutting Lucy off.

"We should get our towels and swimsuits out,"Kei reminded Lucy, as she stared at the lock to the door."Yeah,"She replied.

Kei went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He slipped on blue and green striped swimming trunks with a grey muscle tee, that showed off all of his muscles allowing his abs to show through the cloth.

Kei came out of the bathroom his hair messy and already almost completely dried. Lucy came out from the kitchen and looped arms with Kei. "Now we shall be off," Lucy chanted marching forward, but being jerked back soon after. Kei did not move at all, he also had a grumpy expression. "What the heck Kei?!" Lucy scolded. She opened the door leading out to the hallway. "Change!"he demanded in a serious tone. "No," was the response along with the sound of the door closing.

Lucy leaned against the wall and watched her door. Kei soon came out still a little grumpy but other than that he was really excited. "Calm down Kei,it is only an outfit... hey you know what I'll let you buy me something," She suggested nudging him with her elbow. Kei chuckled and ran his hand through his hair messing it up further, but oddly making himself look more attractive. Lucy blushed a little. Kei's brilliant white smile remained, on his face.

Lucy and Kei walked side by side to each room. They got everyone rounded up and ready, until Erza took over again. Then they were off, walking down the busy streets to the amusement park.

"Okay, so, we are going to ride all of the roller coasters, then eat, after that we go to the water park,"Erza ordered as the group got to the ticket booth for the amusement parks.

The group got there rubber wristbands and maps, while Lucy got a wink from the young man who allowed them through, going unnoticed by Kei.

"Alright now we need to break off into groups so we are not as limited to what we want to do,"Erza stated strongly. Earning furious nods from Natsu and Gray and shrugs from Lucy and Kei. "Right! So it is Natsu and Gray *groan from the two*, I will go by myself, I enjoy the more intense rides. Then Kei and... ummm...?"Erza blushed embarrassed. "You never did tell us your name," Erza said. "I didn't did I? Hmmmm you can call me...Sora,"Lucy replied. "Why?"Gray asked. "I don't know, it means sky, and I am not ready to reveal my identity yet,"Lucy answered. "Okay? So Kei and... Sora,"Erza stated once more in leader mode. "Sora?" Kei whispered in her ear. Lucy shrugged,"First thing that came to mind," Lucy walked off. "Wait up," Kei shouted.

Lucy giggled. Kei was hunched over panting, "Too... Fast...Need... Rest...Moment," Kei spoke with deep breathes, making choppy sentences. "Awww, come on ya big baby,(LOL I typed bae at first!) "I don't have to help you up do I?" Lucy purred into his ear, blowing warm air along with her words. Kei was well rested now and more energetic. "N-no n-no t-thats alright,"Kei stuttered blushing. He shook his brown glossy hair.

Lucy and Kei walked along the concrete finding their way to the food court. "Natsu, Gray, and Erza should be there," Lucy smiled. "Right," Kei responded glaring at the group of guys his age staring at Lucy. This wasn't the first time of the day he had to do it. Every guy Lucy passed seemed to take a second and flirt with her verbally. "Kei, stop that. You have been doing that all day, let them stare,"Lucy chided. "Whatever," Kei scoffed, he saw another group of guys pointing at her and either blushing or smirk smugly and make dirty comments that he could hear, because of his amplified hearing. Instead of getting mad he smirked. He slung an arm around Lucy's shoulder bringing her closer to his body. "Kei what are you doing?" She asked. "Shhhh," he hushed her.

The guys that were once staring at her glared at him, and man did that feel good.

Author's Note: Okay so not the longest chapter, at all. So I hoped you enjoyed it. I am going to update tomorrow. Next chapter will be at the food court and at the water park. I got ideas! Alright anyway... REVIEW, and keep that little information about Lucy and flirting in mind. Poll Results...

Kei- 17

Rogue-5

and

Gray- 3

So Kei is the winner... so far. After that "different" mission I might close the poll.

So REVIEW and GOMEN for any mistakes and for the fact that I didn't know what Lucy could go by for now. Lisanna is a JERK! JK XD. PM or Review your ideas for future chapters.

'Til Next Time...

- XxX12KeysXxX


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, Shadow Panda, Alice, Julijulgran,L.E.A.H437,13darksoulsand1madhater, Morning-Star57, rolulove4ever, OceanSorrowSong, akhan121, ( lol ) Someone,AnimeLuver778, animation art2000-2013, Coolanime14, AnimeXAdventurer, katiepumpkin1, Jackalanterine, and all the guests! That is a lot more reviewers than last time. XD! This is why I continue to write!**

**Any ways on teh de storay! ...**

Erza's POV

"Natsu! You must wait for the other's,"I scolded. I hit him on the head, sending him into a dizzy spell.

"Oh there you guys are," I smiled as I got up, letting Natsu fall backwards from lack of support.

Kei and Lucy sweatdropped, for an unknown reason to me. "Okay so I ordered everyone's food relating to their magic. Natsu got pasta with hot sauce, Gray got icecream, much to my disapproval," I stopped and glared at the boy,"I got Kei some salad with natures finest, and finally I got you a vegeterian dish, Sora," I stated proudly. Sora giggled and sat down by Gray, where her food was placed. Kei walked around and grabbed his tray of food and slid it by Sora. I smiled at the two and watched as they dug in to their meal.

I slapped Natsu and he woke up from his dazed expression, and started to devour his food.

Normal POV

The gang finished their meal and split up back into their littler groups.

"Lucy are you ready to go to the water park?" Kei asked, obviously excited for the water park, and happy that he is done with the horribly fast rides, or the death machines he would call them.

"YEA! I am so very excited," Lucy slightly squealed in delite.

Kei paused for a moment along with Lucy and took off his shirt, thus exposing his well defined muscles, "...But I have to go chan-," Lucy stopped short and blushed when her eyes landed on Kei. Kei shook his head violently getting his hair out of his eyes, messing it up in the process. Once he was done he pointed to the closest changing room for Lucy.

"Don't take too long, or I'll have to go to the water park without you," Kei threatened. "Kay," was the reply given to him.

Soon enough the blonde came out in a white bikini with blue and green polka-dots, vaguely matching Kei's swimming trunks. Lucy fast walked over to Kei and tried to grab for her towel to cover herself. "Nope, if I am not using a towel then you aren't either," He stated smirking at her. Lucy pouted as he raised the bag up into the air out of her reach. "Tsk... whatever," Lucy told him.

Lucy used a ribbon and tied her hair up in a high ponytail tightly. Her hair swayed with her every movement. "C'mon Kei," She called. "Comin'," He hollered back, jogging to her side.

Lucy and Kei waited in line to "Water River" a relaxing ride with the chance of complete soaking every so often.

A extremely handsome guy waltzed up to the front of the line nearer to Lucy's spot.

"So what brings you here?" He asked her with a smug look on his face. "The ride," was Lucy's answer. She looked at him with a bored look and got closer to Kei. "Hey don't back away,"He spoke to her. "Why would I back away?" She asked. "I don't know." was his answer.

Lucy faced the other direction, looking at the small carts floating their way that held satisfied passangers. The guy for no reason what-so-ever took that as a chance to smack her butt, and boy was he going to regret that. Lucy turned to him and smiled sweetly even though a dangerous aura was emitting from her body. The guy sure did look happy with himself.

Kei being one to witness this, was about to react with violence, but Lucy beat him to it. When Kei was about to deliver the punch with a fist covered by stone, the young man layed on the ground twisted into a pretzel with stars and blue birds swirling around his head.

"Ooooh, Kei it's our turn," Lucy jumped up and down, seeming to forget what she did seconds ago. "Look at that,"Kei smirked and glared at the guy who was trying rather hard to untangle himself.

The day soon ended, to the gang's dismay. It was filled with fun, excitement, joy and maybe a little chaos from Natsu and Gray.

Lucy's POV

I returned to the hotel room rather exhausted. I opened the door and threw myself inside, practically running to the bed. I layed there and stretched a little and reluctantly got up to slip on my sleepwear.

I brushed my long hair while I walked back into the room. I smiled at the sight of Kei stretching in the bed and abrubtly stopping and falling back onto the bed, he too getting up and getting into sleeping attire. (Once again in his boxers)

I blushed but fought it down and crawled into the bed too tired to contend.

Normal POV

It was a beautiful day in the city of Creel, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, the breeze cool and light. The Fairy Tail mages were in for a treat today, their sweet vacation was about to be cut short for a newly formed, important mission for the five from Fairy Tail (Kei, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu)It is a alliance mission in fact, combining Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages.

Erza nodded to the lacrima floating in the air. "I got it Master, I will inform them, no worries,"Erza assured. The red head sat on her bed talking to Master Makarov through a glowing lacrima, she just got news that they would have to report to the guild for a very important mission. (A/N: Creel is where the hot springs and amusement park are, don't ask where I got the name XD)

After a couple hours the gang managed to pack up everything and make it to the train station, idly waiting for their transportation. Natsu of course refused profusely, along with Kei's murmurs of dispute.

Erza sat in front of Kei, leaning against the wall while mantaining her perfect posture at the same time. Natsu was sprawled acrossed the floor unconcious, between the two cushioned benches. Kei, Lucy, and Gray sat on the other bench staring at Erza's several, large suitcases stacked beside her neatly. The journey back home was going to be that of a long one.

Erza marched to the guild, like a soldier would, when they reached Magnolia. Natsu followed skipping and cheering about the greatness of walking and torture of moving vehicles, Kei wobbled his way along the path, clearly still shooken up and fairly sick, whiled Lucy and Gray sweatdropped and walked normally at a steady pace.

The guild was louder than usual. There was a commotion caused from the news of the alliance mission. Some members arguing that it was good and the two guilds can work through their hatred for one another while majority of the guild was enraged about simply breathing the same air as those "morons," all of this could be heard miles away, and it was.

The doors opened with a crash, revealing Erza with her monstrous amount of luggage, Natsu standing behind her with a look of pure determination to crush something, Kei looked dizzy and confused but was by their side nontheless, finally came Lucy and Gray walking and chatting until they got by Erza. They all stood determined in their own way.

~Time Skip~ (Not a long amount of time)

"Okay brats,"Makarov paused. "The mages that are going are Erza, Natsu, Sora, Kei, and Gray," He continued. "From Sabertooth, the mages are Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and that's all?!" Makarov read off the card he received, eyes widening at the end. "What the heck?" The tiny guild master started jumping around the guild cursing Sabertooth's name. "Sora, Erza I am counting on you two," He said and began his fit once again. Lucy cleared her throat, "Master I would like information on this mission, as well as the rest of the group,"Lucy told him with an emotionless face, not that happy about joining with Sabertooth's guild. (She likes Sting and Rogue it is just that she doesn't like that they are a part of Sabertooth)

"Ah yes, of course," Makarov nodded, he grinned evilly and eyed the males of the group,"You are going to highschool,"He smiled, a smirk evident in his voice. The guys groaned, "Why?" Natsu complained. "There is a school not far from here, the principal has noticed a strange behavior with one of her brats, she is rather worried and she thinks that it is more than just violence. She said that she wants our mages to join her school and keep a watch on everyone for a while, but she requested that you blend in as students," Makarov couldn't be happier with himself at this point. "I accepted, so off you go," Makorov shooed them out the doors."I'll tell Erza the location of the school, and your schedules should be the same," He called after them, punctuating his sentence with the slam of the door.

Author's Note:

So this is the mission! I wanted to try again with the whole highschool consept, my other story sucked so you know. Sting and Rogue will be with them, that is a bit of a twist as for poll results...

Kei-20

Rogue-7

Gray-3

REVIEW PLEASE!

This is sort of a cliffhanger but wateva, I apologize for any mistakes, Thank You For Reading So Far!

'Til Next Time...

- XxX12KeysXxX


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and sheilds. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, Shadow Panda, Alice, Julijulgran,L.E.A.H437,13darksoulsand1madhater, Morning-Star57, rolulove4ever, OceanSorrowSong, akhan121, Someone, AnimeLuver778, animation art2000-2013, Coolanime14, AnimeXAdventurer, katiepumpkin1, Jackalanterine, PonyTheFluff, Yuki loves fairy tail, SAO18, and all the guests! I love reading your kind reviews, keep 'em coming.**

**Any ways on teh de storay! ...**

Lucy's POV

"Here you go, thank you all for coming," I nodded to the principal of the high school we are currently in, who seemed very relieved and could not stop thanking us. I smiled at her, "It's good to hear that you care enough about your school and students here to call in mages," I beamed at her. She blushed at my compliment, and proceeded in passing all of the text books to Kei, Natsu, and Gray, all of the uniforms to Erza, and all of the schedules to me.

We walked out as I studied the papers in my hands. "Okay, so it looks like we do have all of our classes together! We have Homeroom for first period, Math for second, History third, English fourth period, then we have P.E. for fifth, Lunch (Is considered as sixth) , Literature for seventh, Science for eighth period, and finally Study Hall for ninth period, we are going to use that as our research time. Got It?"I announced excited.

The males of the group groaned, "but I don't wanna," Natsu and Gray complained. "Too bad," I roared. "I took my satchel on the right side of my body and twisted it around for easier access. I unzipped the bag and pulled out three watches, two hair-ties and two ribbons. "Here," I passed out the objects, keeping one hair-tie and one ribbon, "These are your restrictors, so you seem like a normal person with out magic, just in case there is a magic user involved, you better wear them. It will hide your magic power but you are still capable of using it, but it would not be as strong," I informed them. Erza and I went into the school'[p-oijn s female restroom to change.

We came out soon after in our uniforms. Kei, Natsu, and Gray came out of the male's restrooms as well wearing similar clothes.

Normal POV

Lucy was wearing a white long sleeved button-up top with a blue collar that ties together with a large blue bow, she had a blue and gray plaid mini-skirt with white thigh-hi socks with two blue stripes at the top, and black plimsolls. Erza was wearing the same thing only her skirt was down to her knees and she had on white tights and a blue blazer that was buttoned to the middle, exposing only the bow. Both girls had their hair up in a high ponytail with a hair-tie and a blue ribbon. Erza's hair stopped at the mid of her back, while Lucy's curled to her tailbone.

The boys wore gray slacks with a white top and a blue blazer that was unbuttoned, they wore black plimsolls as well, and a watch on their wrist.

Erza and Lucy walked through the halls to their lockers. They were arranged: Natsu's, Erza's, Gray's, Lucy's, then Kei's. The stored their books in their lockers and each received a schedule. The group paused and looked at the time. It was 8:01, the other students will soon come back from the gym after the announcements are complete. "Okay so I believe that we are going to go back to the principal's office and wait until our homeroom teacher picks us up," Erza stated." Right," Lucy nodded. "Sora let's go," Erza softly commanded. "Okay, come on boys," Lucy beckoned as she walked along side Erza.

It was now 8:15 a.m and the homeroom class has begun. * I apologize for the interruption, but I need Takada-sensei to report to the office to help the new students* The intercom blared. "New students? I hope there is a boy," all the girls squealed. "I hope they are hot chicks," all the boys chuckled to themselves, silently praying.

The teacher left his classroom to retrieve the new students.

"Hello sir,"Erza and Lucy bowed. The boys sweatdropped. "So you are the new students? Alright come with me, today we are simply working on the rules, we are having trouble with rebels so we are reading about the consequences for disobedient children and junk,"The teacher finshed his sentences by opening up the door and allowing them in. "Okay brats, these are the new students," He barked in rude and bored manner. Lucy winced at his words, "He sounds like master, "Lucy whispered to Kei. Kei nodded, and walked up to the front of the room. The others followed forming a line. The teacher pointed to Kei, "My name's Kei, nice to meet you," He smiled childishly, making the females in the classroom squeal again. Then he pointed to Erza,"My name is Erza," She stated bluntly, but earning a couple "You're hot" or "Hellooooo",from the guys. Then he pointed to Gray then Natsu, "I'm Natsu and this is ice princess," Natsu said smiling, getting squeals from the girls and snickers from the boys. Gray glared at him. "My name is Gray Fullbuster," Gray said and continues to glare at Natsu. The girls were squealing really loudly, and all the boys were staring at the girl who hid behind Kei. "Oh, right!" Kei smirked. Kei gently shoved Lucy in front of him. He nodded and smiled at her in an encouraging way.

"Hello, my name is Sora, I hope we get along well," Lucy squeaked, hiding behind Kei again. The boys were shouting things like... "Are you single?" & "Why don't you sit by me babe?" & "You are really hot," and so on. The guys were now the ones blushing when they looked at the new students, about two at Erza then the rest focusing on the shy blonde. Lucy blushed from the attention sending a few guys into either a frenzy of blushes or nosebleeds.

*I need Hanada-sensei to pick up two new students* Was heard next door. "Sting, and Rogue?"Kei questioned. Lucy nodded to signal yes.

It was now time P.E. The group already gained a lot of attention from both males and females. Lucy and Erza changed into their outfits. Erza wore a gray T-shirt with blue sweatpants. Lucy wore a gray tank with blue short-shorts. The boys wore what Erza wore but Kei had on a muscle shirt, showing off his arms.

The group walked out of the locker rooms and went to stand in their respective spots. Lucy was the one who was most looked at by the males than any other girl, while Kei was the same with the girl population. Those two were the most popular in a matter of hours, and now they are about to be even more popular. (They are a little competitive, by little I mean like Sunako and Kyouhei in "The Wallflower") "Today we are playing a game of soccer.

Lucy and Kei smiled and nodded. They looked at each other and glared. 'You ready?' Lucy mouthed. Kei scoffed and pointed to Lucy. Then he took his thumb and slid it along his neck. Lucy giggled and turned back to the P.E. teacher.

The whistle was heard. Lucy took no time at all to start to dribble the ball. It was boys against girls, but the boys pleaded for Lucy and the girls pleaded for Kei. So it was girls and Kei vs boys and Lucy. Lucy continued to the goal. She was stopped by Kei. He stuck his foot out and twisted it around successfully stealing the ball away. Lucy was fast to react, as soon as he turned around Lucy stuck her foot between his legs and stopped the ball and seconds later rolled the ball back to herself again. She ran as fast as she could, which was very fast and kicked. The swish of the net was heard. Lucy made it!

The goalie threw the ball back to the center. Now it was Kei who started out with the ball. Kei dribbled exellently. He made it passed every guy that ran at him. Lucy ran behind him. Kei used evey ounce he had left in him and swung his foot. As soon as he made contact with the ball it was sent flying through the air. The other goalie for Lucy's team wrapped his hands around it, but soon quickly releasing because of the force and speed. Lucy smiled and Kei chuckled. Kei earned a point. Now Lucy was in the lead, she dribbled and shot Kei a knowing smile. He nodded and they got really close. Kei and Lucy paused and kicked the ball at the same time. The ball was squished. It popped and shriveled up at Kei's and Lucy's feet.

The teacher blew the whistle and went on a rampage. She took all of the kids back to the gym. Erza was blushing embarrassed, Natsu and Gray were laughing really hard, while Kei was making faces at Lucy that made her giggle. The P.E. instructor sighed and began to lecture them.

All of the school now knows that Lucy and Kei are very athletic, making them even more popular to the opposite genders.

It is now lunch, the group walked to the cafeteria and smiled as they talked. " How are we already this popular?"Erza asked massaging her temples. Lucy giggled and shrugged.

They stopped in their tracks. Rogue and Sting were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, both surrounded by girls. Sting was enjoying himself while Rogue made an annoyed expression that quickly changed back to emotionless. Sting saw them and padded the free seats beside him. He flashed Lucy a smile and motioned her to come. Kei growled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his body.

The group made their way to the table. All the seats were empty by them but each boy had several girls behind them. Lucy sat herself down and stared at Kei as he sat down. The lunchroom became silent. "The coolest and hottest studenets are sitting by each other!"A girl shouted. The room erupted in squeals and the sound of chairs scraping along the floor. The group was surrounded by the other stuents. Kei, Lucy, and Rogue having the most though. "Ladies... Ladies... Chill..." Sting said bobbing his head. The girls nodded and stared intently at their new found crush. Lucy giggled at Sting and got a little closer to Kei. She put a hand up to his ear hiding her mouth. She inhaled and began to speak.

Author's Note:

I'm just awful aren't I! So cliffy, what does Lucy/Sora say?

No poll results this time. A little bit of RoLu in the next chapters. What do you think about the school theme? Is it yay, nay, or okay?

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!

'Til next time...

-XxX12KeysXxX


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Lucy is soon forgotten by the entire guild besides a select few (Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Master Makarov, and the exceeds)after Lisanna came back from Edolas. She has been called weak and useless and worse of all, she was told that she uses her spirit friends as tools and shields. Now she is determined to get stronger. Horrible at summaries SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, I only own my OC! XD

Appreciation:

**Bentears, riridreaheart, cutey650kuto, KazumaAyano, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, pyro-giraffe, Shugo Fairy 4eva, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Kakarot, Shadow Panda, Alice, Julijulgran,L.E.A.H437,13darksoulsand1madhater, Morning-Star57, rolulove4ever, OceanSorrowSong, akhan121, Someone, AnimeLuver778, animation art2000-2013, Coolanime14, AnimeXAdventurer, katiepumpkin1, Jackalanterine, PonyTheFluff, Yuki loves fairy tail, SAO18, Kayle NaLi hater, and all the guests! I love your reviews!, keep 'em coming.**

**Any ways on teh de storay! ...**

Normal POV

..."They seem pretty popular, huh?" Lucy remarked quietly in Kei's ear. Kei nodded in response.

"Awwww... are you guys dating?" A fangirl asked, sending the cafeteria into a hushed silence.

Lucy and Kei blushed. Lucy looked down while Kei shrugged, "M-maybe,"he stuttered. The girls in the room squealed, the answer wasn't a yes.( Plus the way he stuttered was a really cute you could say )

"Hey Lucy,"Rogue whispered to the girl. Lucy's eyes widened, she grabbed him out of his chair gently and walked to the nearest, empty, hallway with him in tow. "How do you know I'm Lucy?" She demanded. "W-what do you mean?" Rogue stuttered. "I am hiding my identity, I am stronger than ever imaginable. So don't say anything about it, okay," Lucy sighed still rather shocked, and not really capable of staying upset or mad. Rogue backed off, and his expression turned back to one of no emotion. "Good," Lucy murmured. (A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't really think of anything else for that paragraph, little idea given to me vaguely by Night-Shadow Child 'the whole Rogue calling Lucy, Lucy' thing )

"L-Lucy?" a voice asked from behind the corner. Lucy's eyes widened to saucers as realization dawned on her. "Erza?" She gulped. Erza came out from her hiding spot. She practically lept onto Lucy. "I missed you so so sooooo much, I am so sorry, I just wanted what was best for you. Natsu went a little to far on the whole 'ask Lucy if she is up for training for a while' thing," Erza sobbed clinging to Lucy.

Lucy hugged Erza back, she let a single tear fall. " I missed you too," She whispered.

Rogue cleared his throat. "Oh yes! Neither of you can tell anyone I am Lucy," She informed in a whisper. The two nodded their heads, Erza still a little emotional.

The three of them all went back into the cafeteria. 'So Erza found out?' Kei mouthed to Lucy. The girl nodded in response. Kei smiled and began to eat his salad. Lucy grinned and sat down by him and began to eat hers too. "Ooooo so healthy," The girls cooed, with hearts in their eyes,their attention on Kei. Lucy choked on her lettuce from the girls' statement. She was laughing on the inside. She made low coughing noises, that know one really heard. Rogue furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of the sound. He turned to Lucy and saw her slightly struggling.

With out a moment's hesitation, Rogue lightly patted Lucy's back. She cleared her throat with some water, while Rogue was patting and rubbing her back soothingly. "Thank you," She said breathlessly. He nodded. She smiled at him and commenced eating at a much slower and steady pace. Not noticing the very bright blush forming on Rogue's face.

~After Lunch~

Normal POV

The seven of them walked through the hallway. "That was fun" Sting chuckled. "I bet, for you," Lucy giggled. "Pah-lease, you had the most 'admirers',"Sting laughed. Lucy flushed. "Wah, I didn't have that many," Lucy murmured, once again shy. She never had this much male attention in years. She adapted to male dragons not being all to lovey dovey about her. She walked a little faster. She was walking in front of the others embarassed. "You know that mini-skirt looks good on you," Sting smirked as he heard her yelp. Lucy was jogging to her next class really flustered. Kei was growling, he was rather protective when it comes to Lucy. He really likes her. Not that he would admit that out loud, yet.

(Okay, okay, okay I know that Kei is kind of a jerk in some ways, idk I think he has that vibe now, ugh... Here, he is now kind of a geek, kind of shy, and cool in many ways, I hope that will be enough for some of you guys to like him a bit more! *Sigh*)

~Last Hour~

"So, has anyone noticed anything strange with any of the students?" Lucy sighed, rubbing her face frustrated. "Nope, We need to seriously start to investigate more," Gray sighed. "I agree," Erza nodded.

The team sat at a circular table with exactly seven tables. Each sitting differently. Lucy sat with thousands of papers in front of her, her head rested on top of the pile, with an annoyed and stressed Lucy groaning. Erza sat properly in her chair with her two papers in hand, reading carefully. Natsu and Sting fell asleep, and Gray, Rogue, and Kei stared at the table, not knowing what they are doing at all. Rogue and Kei stole a couple glances at Lucy every so often.

Kei sighed loudly, he pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. (Dork glasses, the popular ones now) "I think we should call it a day," Kei gathered a small amount of papers from Lucy's pile and stacked them neatly upon each other. Lucy groaned for the umpteenth time that hour. "Yeah," She started packing up. Erza looked at the time, "Guys we have five minutes!" Erza informed. Lucy and Kei started packing up their stuff even faster now. Rogue and Gray shook the sleeping boys awake.

The bell rung. The seven teenagers walked out of study hall, all detecting and unsettling feeling in the hallways.

Is this why they are here?

Author's Note:

So has any one watched The Wallflower?

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.

Poll...

Kei is winning, long story short.

I'm sorry I'm really tired today. I hope you guys liked it, I personally think this was one of my worse chapters. Sorry! I am getting kind of sick, and my brain is not functioning right, not that it does very well in the first place.

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I have been thinking lately, and I decided... When this story gets to 100 reviews I am either going to make a one-shot, 2 or 3 more chapters of this story in a single update, or post a new story that I have been considering! I have not figured out which one I will do, so REVIEW your ideas, your choice, or just a praise.

Here is the summary of my to be story...

What happens when a famous boyband that goes by the name ' [Insert name given to me by you guys] ' accidently run into the talented Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that just recently got extremely famous. What happens when they hear her sing?

Okay I know, I know not that good but I still do not have it all planned out. Just you wait.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

'Til next time...

- XxX12KeysXxx


End file.
